Sheep Herder
Walkthrough *Speak to Halgrive who can be found outside the church in East Ardougne. He will say that he is concerned about some plagued sheep and would like you to get rid of them by poisoning them and incinerating them in a special area they set up by Farmer Brumty. He will give you some poisoned sheep feed, and then tell you to pick up a Plague jacket and Plague trousers (the plague set) from Doctor Orbon found inside the church. If you lose the poisoned sheep feed, Halgrive will give you some more if you ask. *Head inside the church (in East Ardougne) and talk to Doctor Orbon, who will ask for 100 coins in return for the suit. *Head to the incinerator just North-west of the northern entrance to Ardougne. Put on the suit and enter the fenced enclosure using the gate on the west side. *Take the cattleprod lying on the ground to the right near the incinerator. *Now you can begin to dispose of the Sick-looking sheep by wielding the prod and then using it to direct the sheep into the pen around the barn. Do not wait for the sheep to stop before you prod it again. You can also prod the sheep, run to where you think it will end up - but a square off so you can prod it to change directions. Do not worry if the sheep get stuck behind rocks or trees, they will reset to their original positions in a few minutes. This includes the sheep you are herding! You only need one of each colour (in any order), and you can finish one sheep at a time. You do not need to open the gate, the sheep will go through the closed gate. For each sheep, once you have directed them to the gate of the incinerator complex, give them some poisoned food to kill them. Then, make sure you use the Sheep bones on the incinerator. **The first sheep is located by the north entrance to the city. It is kind of orange-red. **The second is North-east of the first one. It is green. **The third is the trickiest. It is located North-west of the farm near warrior women and moss giants. It is blue. **The fourth is outside the fishing guild, which is directly east of #3. It is yellow. *Speak to Halgrive again to finish the quest and claim your reward! Reward *3100 coins (reimbursement for Plague suit, and 3,000 coins' reward) *4 quest points *Plague jacket *Plague trousers Required for Completing *Mourning's Ends Part I Trivia * When the quest was released, the sheep were called Diseased sheep 1, 2, 3 and 4. This was later changed to Sick-looking sheep 1, 2 3 and 4 when Mourning's End Part I was released. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "In the short term, plague-infested sheep may have been an interesting attraction for Ardougne. That would never have lasted, so I have rounded them up." nl:Sheep Herder Category:Quests